pokegardenfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon Platinum
Pokemon Platinum! Whats new? Pokemon Platinum was released shortly after Diamond and Pearl, on March 22, 2009. The new game featured a few changes and we will mention that later on. So, who was the biggest change? Giratina of course! Giratina was the newest legendary Pokemon at the time and was the featured legendary in the Pokemon Platinum game. 'New Pokemon?' Yes, there are quite a few new Pokemon in the Pokemon Platinum game one of them being Giratina but the other being Shaymin. Now, Shaymin is a bit different than other Pokemon as Shaymin can only be obtained through Nintendo WFC Trade or through an event (which has already passed..) Shaymin comes in two formes, Shaymin Land forme and Shaymin Sky forme (which are both shown on the left side). Shaymin is a Grass-type Pokemon, but when in Sky forme, Shaymin is a Grass/Flying-type Pokemon. 'New Places, New Changes and More! (Not in order; Randomized)' Of course, with new Pokemon and all there must be some new cities, towns or places, new people to meet and so much more! In Pokemon Platinum you will find many differences even at first: *Disclaimer: Information via Bulbapedia* *Lucas, Dawn, and Barry have different outfits designed for colder weather, as the entire Sinnoh region has changed in temperature. *Some of the moves have been redesigned and have a different animation, such as Razor Leaf andSpacial Rend. *The Eterna, Hearthome, and Veilstone Gyms have all had complete redesigns in the interior. *A new area known as the Distortion World is playable. (See right) *The player meets Professor Rowan and the opposite gender character earlier, and obtains his or her starter Pokémon on Route 201. *Both Dialga and Palkia appear on Spear Pillar. Giratina, the mascot of Platinum, then phases into the world in front of Cyrus. *Two new characters to the main storyline were added. One is Charon, a professor and Commander of Team Galactic, and the other is a police officer spying on Team Galactic, using the codename "Looker". *Team Galactic appears in Stark Mountain under the command of Charon, who seeks to use the destructive power of the volcano to extort money from the people of Sinnoh. The player, with help from Buck, must defeat them. During this event, Mars and Jupiter quit Team Galactic because Charon does not share the same ideals as ex-boss Cyrus. Ultimately, Charon and his two accompanying grunts are apprehended by Looker and two policemen. *Some of the Gym Leaders have been reordered: Fantina is now the third Gym Leader, Maylene is the fourth and Crasher Wake is the fifth. The appearance of players' Gym badge case stays the same though. *59 more Pokémon have been added to the Sinnoh Pokédex to give it a grand total of 210 entries, with all non-legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation IV now included, along with their pre-evolved forms and several other Pokémon. The added Pokémon, such as Rotom and Giratina, are now available prior to the Elite Four challenge. *Giratina can appear both as Altered Forme and Origin Forme in Platinum. It will appear in Origin Forme while in the Distortion World, and in Altered Forme while out of it. A Griseous Orb is required to transform it to its Origin Forme outside of the Distortion World. *Shaymin's new Forme is called Sky Forme and takes on a canine appearance. Its ability is Serene Grace and the forme is focused on Speed andSpecial Attack. It is able to learn new moves like Quick Attack, Air Slash and Leaf Storm. For more details on the Pokemon Platinum game changes and differences to Pokemon Diamond and Pearl click here 'THE POKEMON PLATINUM POKEDEX WILL BE ADDED SHORTLY! ' Category:Pokemon Games